An Affair to Forget: Who Can You Trust?
by x.Cult Of Personality.x
Summary: A new storyline brings Jeff's fiancee Kelly and his best friend CM Punk closer, resulting in a secret affair between the two. It's up to Maria, Jeff's closest friend, to convince Jeff to drop Kelly before the wedding. But will she be too late? Jeff/Maria
1. Chapter 1

**An Affair to Forget Ch.1**

**_After 4 years of dating, Jeff Hardy and his new fiancée Kelly Kelly were engaged to be married. His best friend Maria Kanellis had a huge crush on him, and secretly didn't trust Kelly sometimes. When she sees Kelly and Jeff's close friend CM Punk getting together, will the wedding be over before it happens?_**

_**AN: Rated M in later chapters, and uh, as always, I do not own any of the characters. Boo hoo.**_

At a WWE arena, the gang were going about their usual business...

Jeff was getting prepared for his match, when Kelly surprised him from behind. "Hey, Jeffro! Getting ready for your match?" she asked with a smile, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He smiled back. "Yeah, I gotta head out in about 20 minutes." he replied, slipping on one of his armbands.

"Well, let me help!" she exclaimed, massaging his shoulders. "How's that?"

He smirked. "Just what I needed, babe. Thanks." he replied, turning around and wrapping his arms around her while she sat on his lap. "Y'know, I still can't believe that after all this time, we're finally engaged, Kel."

"I know, babe!" she exclaimed, gazing at the diamond ring that he got her. "We're gonna have such a great life together. Like, I want us to move in a huge mansion together with a picket fence and I want it to be somewhere deserted, where nobody could find us!"

"Heh, maybe not too deserted. I'd still like to live close to Matt and our friends." he replied.

"Oh, we will, don't worry." she replied, gazing into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled back and gazed into hers. "I love you, too." he replied before they shared a passionate kiss.

While they did, Punk came into the room. "Hey, dude, you got-oh, hello!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Startled, the two whipped around. "Yeah, knocking first is a really cool new idea, ever tried it?" Jeff asked sarcastically.

"Cute. Anyways, I figured that Kelly would be in here with you." he said.

"Me? What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, remember back on ECW where we had that storyline where you had a crush on me while you were with Knox?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Well, just got word that Creative wants us in another storyline together. This time, you get ambushed in your next match and I'm supposed to come and save you. And you know where it goes from there." he said.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know that. When's this happening?" she asked.

"Uh, tonight, actually." he replied, looking at his schedule.

"Ok, Jeff, you won't mind this, will you?" Kelly asked him. "If we're in the same storyline, we're gonna have to spend a lot of time together."

"Why would I mind?" he asked, still holding her in his arms.

"Well, cause maybe you two are engaged and I'll have to spend like, tons of time with your fiancée." Punk replied.

"Listen, we've been good friends for a really long time and I trust you, ok?" Jeff replied. "Besides, you gotta do what you gotta do or else they'll fire ya."

He chuckled. "True that. Well, see you guys later." he replied, heading off.

"Well, this is news." Kelly replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just like old times."

"Yeah, well, considering all the time you'll be spending with him, just remember me, ok?" he asked with a half smile.

"Are you kidding? You're the only man I'd remember." she purred, wrapping him in another kiss.

* * *

><p>Later on, Kelly was out in a match against Michelle McCool, while Jeff watched from one of the TVs backstage.<p>

While he was glued to the screen, Maria joined him. "Hey, Enigma!"

"Oh, hey, Red." he greeted back, flashing her a smile before looking back at the TV.

"Uh, y'know, you're gonna strain your eyes staring at that screen like that." she replied with a chuckle.

"Well, Kelly's on, so I don't mind." he replied, in a trance.

"So, how's wedding plans going?" she asked, quietly disappointed. "No setbacks or anything?"

"Things are actually going pretty good..." he trailed off.

"But..."

"Well, ok, we're kinda disagreeing on a few things. Like how she wants the wedding in her hometown, and I want it in mine, she wants to invite a whole bunch of people while I only want a few, y'know, things like that." he replied.

"Hmm." she nodded. "Well, I hope you two work things out."

"Thanks. Hey, I really hope you'll show up cause you're my best friend and the wedding won't be the same without you." he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "You kidding, Enigma? I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding for all the skittles in the world!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and gave her a hug. "You're the best, Ria." he replied, while she practically melted in his strong embrace.

"Thanks, I know." she smiled. "Anyways, I gotta meet Candy, Eve, and the others. See ya around! And Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Just for the record, if I were Kelly, I'd think about choosing the wedding in a place where we'd both agree on." she smiled before heading off.

Thoughtful, he gazed back at her before looking back at the TV. Out in the ring, Kelly finished Michelle off with the K2. While her hand was raised in victory, Legacy's music blasted from the stereo, and Randy Orton and his crew headed down the ramp. "Congratulations, Kelly, congratulations. But I hope this little victory of yours isn't gonna make you forget about what you did to me that other night." he said, while Kelly looked confused. "Look, sweet cheeks. Nobody, and I mean nobody defies Randy Orton, and after what you did, I should just lay you out for an RKO right now. Ted, Cody, hold her down, will ya?" he asked. Terrified, Kelly tried to escape, until the two pinned down her arms so that she couldn't move. She desperately tried to get away while Randy was setting up to RKO her. Before he could, though, Punk's music blasted from the stereo next, and he speeded down the ramp while Ted and Cody let go and slithered away. Then, before Randy could attack, Punk lifted him over his shoulders and GTS'd him, sending him to the ground. After that, he approached Kelly and asked, "You ok?"

Still startled, she nodded. After that, she looked up at him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug, and he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her.

Soon after that, the two joined Jeff backstage...

"Hey, guys, nice work out there." he told them.

"Thanks." they replied.

"Yes, and I bet you wished you were me out there holding Kels in your arms. So I return her to you." he replied, heading off.

"Well, thanks," Jeff replied, leaning down to give Kelly a kiss. "But I have to head out for my match next, so we'll have to wait a little longer. Sorry."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Just win for me, babe. And I'll give you a special reward later on."

"Well, then I'll have to kick my opponent's ass and get back to you as soon as I can, then." he smiled devilishly, wrapping her in a passionate kiss. "K, I'll see you in a few."

"Good luck!" Kelly called.

"Later, man." Punk called while he headed off. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, kinda like old times, right?" she agreed.

"Totally. Hey, uh I have a couple of extra Pepsi's here, you want one?" he asked.

"Oh, I LOVE Pepsi! Sure!" she agreed.

"All righty then, one for you and one for me." he replied, handing her one.

"Thanks. Y'know, I always thought that you were so defensive of your sodas that you'd kill whoever even tried to take em." she said with a chuckle.

"That's actually true, but for you, I'll make an exception." he smiled.

She smiled back and toasted her drink with his. "Cheers." she told him.

"I second that!" Punk chuckled, toasting with her.

"Now hush for a moment, I want to see the rest of Jeff's match." Kelly replied, still looking at the screen...and glancing back at Punk...and then back at the screen while he chuckled lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"God, I'm sore. That match took a lot outta me." Jeff said, changed back into his regular clothes.

"Yeah, but at least you won." Kelly smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "And you know what that means?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm thinking we better get back to the hotel, set all the locks on the door and kill anyone who tries to get in our room." he replied while she laughed.

"Oh, well, I see you two never change. What, is this the 4th time this week?" he asked.

They chuckled.

"7th." Jeff replied. "She's uh, very demanding at times."

"It's true." Kelly agreed.

"Uh, nice to know." Punk replied. "You two have yourselves a good time, all right?"

"Will do, and NO, I will not tell you the details tomorrow!" Jeff called, heading out and taking Kelly's hand.

While they headed off, Kelly turned around and flashed a small smile towards Punk while he flashed a half smile back at her.

After that, he headed back to his locker room to get the rest of his things, until he ran into Maria. "Oh, hey, Ria." he greeted.

"Phil." she replied indifferently.

"Look, Ria, are you still angry with me over our breakup? I mean, that happened years ago!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever, I still remember the way you broke up with me. It really hurt, you know." she replied.

"What do you want me to say, Maria? It just happened, all right? What happened between us just couldn't work." he replied.

"Yeah, when I'm at one of the highest points of my life, when I think I've found the one, you approach me from outta nowhere and break my heart." she replied sadly.

"Haven't I apologized a million times for this? Maria, I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. But I've gotten over it and apparently, you need to do the same." Punk replied seriously.

Shocked, she practically slammed the paper she was holding into his chest and replied. "You know what? I'm glad you dumped me. Took a load off my back. Here's your schedule for the next show." she replied, heading off in a rush.

Looking back at her, he scowled and shook his head while he read down his script. Then, his eyes widened when he read what he had to do with Kelly next. "...Seriously?" he asked, surprised. "Jeff's never gonna let this happen."

* * *

><p>At the hotel, an exhausted but satisfied Kelly lazily rested in Jeff's arms while they were still in bed from their lovemaking...<p>

"Oh, babe, it just gets better and better every time." she sighed, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you like it since you're wearing me out every night of the week." he chuckled.

"Whaddya mean? Don't you like it, too?" she asked.

"Of course, but I mean, 7 nights a week is a little crazy." he replied.

"Well, I can't help resisting great sex every night." she replied, giving him a kiss.

"Kels, I hope you know that our relationship's more than just sex, right?" he asked.

"Oh, of course I do. Just lighten up a bit, babe." she replied.

"Lighten up, I'll show you lighten up!" he laughed, showering her with kisses while she squealed in delight. While he continued kissing the crook of her neck, she suddenly started thinking about Punk, but then tried to shake the thought out of her head.

* * *

><p>In another room...<p>

"Ok, girls, which shoes go best with this outfit? The mauve pumps, the jet black stilettos, or the purple flats?" Eve asked Candice and Maria, holding up three pairs of shoes.

"Hmm...I like the stilettos. What do you think, Ria?" asked Candice. "Ria?"

She blankly stared at the wall with a grim expression on her face.

"Uh, Ria? Did someone take the last churro at lunch or something?" asked Eve.

"What's going on?" asked Candice.

"Oh, sorry, girls, my mind's just been all over the place today." she replied. "I just happened to run into my ex-boyfriend in the hallway."

"Punk?" asked Eve. "The jerkwad who broke your heart years ago? What does he want?"

"Oh, he didn't want anything, I just happened to hand him his script for the next show. You girls know that new storyline he and Kelly are having right now, right?"

"Yeah, he saved her from an attack earlier, I remember." replied Candice.

"Well, I took a glance at his script, and you won't believe what they'll have to do next." she continued.

"...WHAT?" the girls demanded eagerly.

"Punk and Kelly have to kiss." she replied, while the girls settled down.

"...So?" asked Eve.

"SO?" demanded Maria.

"I uh, don't understand what's so wrong about that." she replied.

"Girls, don't you remember that Kelly's Jeff's fiancée?" she asked. "If he sees them kissing, you know how heartbroken he'll be?"

The girls looked at each other before breaking out in smiles. "Ooh!" they exclaimed.

"What?"

"Aww, you're worried about Jeff, aren't you?" asked Eve.

"Why wouldn't I be? He's my best friend." she replied.

"Ria, Ria, Ria. Everyone knows that you like him as more than a friend." replied Candice.

"How would everyone know?" she asked timidly.

"Well, you have pictures of him all over the inside of your locker." began Eve.

"Yeah..."

"You have his theme song on your ipod on repeat every day." added Candy.

"It's a really catchy song!" she argued.

"AND, not to mention all the drawings of you and him in your sketchbook." Eve finished, flipping through the pages. "Aww, 'My Dream Boyfriend'. This picture looks an awful lot like Jeff."  
>She snatched the book away. "That's because it IS Jeff!" she exclaimed defensively.<p>

"Aw, Maria, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were in love with him." Eve replied.

"Well...maybe I am." she blushed. "But it doesn't even matter now. He's in love with Kelly, and they're getting married. The one thing that I'm dreading the most."

"Maria, he may not be your boyfriend, but he is your best friend and you still gotta be happy for him." Candice said, putting an arm around her.

"Of course I'm happy for him!" she exclaimed.

"Well, good. And so are we. But you know something? Word buzzing around the place is that you and Jeff would make a way better couple." Eve said with a wink.

"Really?" Maria asked, lighting up. "Well, that's awesome to know, but right now, I gotta make sure that Kelly and Punk don't go any further than they should."

"Hey, you know what? Let's say that Punk and Kelly do have a hot and heavy thing going on. You could just sit back and watch Jeff and Kelly break up, and then you'd have Jeff to yourself!" exclaimed Eve.

"Eve, I can't do that! As much as I want him, I don't want him to get hurt, either. Let's just wait and see what happens during the next show." she replied seriously.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, the gang arrived at another arena for their next show...<p>

Kelly and Jeff were still making out, while Punk joined them. "Well, I see the lovebirds haven't left the nest ever since last night, eh?" he asked.

They whipped around. "You must love sneaking up on us, don't you?" asked Jeff.

"Maybe. Hey, listen, can I borrow Kelly for a sec?" he asked. "I gotta discuss tonight's script with her."

"Oh, sure thing. I gotta head to my locker room, anyway. Later, baby." he replied, giving Kelly another kiss.

"K!" she called back. "So, what's going on, CM?"

"Uh, I just happened to read over what we gotta do tonight, and this next one's a doozy." he replied.

"What, you're gonna save me from Orton and Legacy again?" she asked.

"Nope. Why don't cha read the fine print." he said, handing her the script.

She read over it and her eyes widened. "Oh, my God. We have a kissing scene?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm shocked, too." he replied.

"Punk, I'm engaged to be married in a few months! If Jeff catches me kissing you, he's gonna flip!" she cried.

"Well, maybe he'll understand-" he began.

"No, Punk, he won't. I-I cheated on him once and I don't want it to happen again." she admitted shakily.

"Wait, what?" he asked, shocked.

"A year or two ago, I had a lot to drink at this party and had a couple of one night stands. Now, I'm not saying with who, but when I did manage to tell Jeff, I can't even describe how heartbroken he was." she continued sadly.

"What happened? How'd you two get back together?" he asked.

"I explained to him that I didn't mean to do it and that it was an accident. Luckily, he was nice enough to understand and it took a while, but we ended up getting back together." she finished. "So that's why I'm so uneasy about this whole kissing scene."

"I see." he nodded. "But Kel, we have to do it, it's in the script!"

"Well, can't we get Creative to change it?" she asked.

"Not when the show's starting!" he argued. "Kelly, listen to me. I understand how you wouldn't want to do this, hell, I don't either! Jeff's one of my best buds and I don't want him pissed at me for making out with his girl. But this is part of our job, and if we refuse to do it, we're as good as fired, now do you want that?"

"No." she replied.

"Me neither. Now, all we gotta do is keep Jeff from seeing that scene, and then nobody has to know anything. You with me?" he asked, holding out his fist.

She nodded and knuckle punched him. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"_Don't you see the writing on the wall (Don't you see the writing on the wall), You're way in over your head, you're gonna drown in the things that you said, Time has come and gone for words, a thousand threats I've heard before, but words are cheap, but lies are faint to me..." _Maria sang to herself while she looked in a mirror and applied her makeup.

"Hey, that song sounds awfully familiar, but I don't believe that I've heard it before." Jeff joked, joining her.

"Oh, hey, Enigma!" she greeted, giving him a hug. "I just happen to like your theme song a lot, and it was just stuck in my head so I thought, why not just sing."

"Haha, well, you have a really awesome voice. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard you sing before." he said.

She blushed. "Well, there's a first time for everything. Guess there's some things about me that you don't know."

"Yeah, guess so. But I gotta say, I really admire you." he said seriously.

"Really? What about me can you admire? I'm just...Maria...hi!" she chuckled.

"Yeah, you're Maria, the multi-talented fashion designer, artist, athlete, and singer all into one!" he exclaimed in an announcer-like voice while she laughed.

"Gosh, didn't know I was so special." she smiled.

"You are, Ria. I just wish you knew how special you are." he said, taking her hand while she blushed.

"Thanks, Jeff, that means a lot." she said, still smiling.

"Hey, always glad to see you smile, Red." he replied smiling back. While he gazed at her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes, her face, her hair, and well...everything looked to him. While she gazed back at him, she nearly melted again seeing his handsome face gaze into hers. After a few seconds of silence, they broke out of their trance. "Oh, uh, I better finish getting ready for my match later on." he announced.

"Y-yeah, me, too." she agreed, grabbing her things. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Count on it." he smiled back, knuckle punching her while they headed off in separate directions.

While Maria headed off, she sighed lovingly and told herself, "Gods, he's gorgeous!"

Meanwhile...

"Ok, so neither of us tells him anything about what we gotta do tonight, right?" Punk confirmed to Kelly.

Before she could answer, Jeff ran into them. "Hey, guys. What'd you guys have to do tonight?" he asked, while the two nearly turned pale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Whaddya mean?" Punk asked.

"You and Kelly had to talk about your script for tonight. Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh! Uh, we were just rehearsing our lines, that's all." Kelly replied quickly. "Y'know, we just have a little scene, nothing major."

"Yeah, nothing you'd want to see, really." Punk agreed.

"Why wouldn't I want to see? I always watch whenever Kelly's on." Jeff replied.

"Jeff, really, it's not a big deal." Kelly replied. "All we're gonna do is talk about what happened last time and that's it. Nothing special."

"Oh, well, all right." Jeff shrugged. "So, when do you guys gotta go?"

"In about 20 minutes, actually. So, uh, I'm gonna grab a Pepsi, either of you guys want any?" asked Punk.

"No thanks-I'm good." they replied while he headed off.

"So, babe, you sure you don't want me to watch your scene tonight?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Is there something you're hiding from me?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked startled for a second but replied, "Jeffro, I'd never hide anything from you! Now kiss me, you sexy-" she stopped, wrapping him in a passionate kiss while he smiled and led her in a nearby locker room, locking the door.

Later on, Jeff returned from his match, while Maria was the first to meet up with him.

"Hey, champ, great work out there!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Ria." he smiled, hugging her in return. "Glad you saw everything, but where'd Kelly and Punk go?"

"Oh, they had to go and get ready for their scene, I think." she replied.

"Oh, ok. But the strangest thing's that neither of them wanted me to see their scene. I still have no idea why." he told her.

After that, she immediately thought about the kissing part of the scene, and had to think up a way for Jeff not to see any of it. "I dunno, either." she lied.

"Oh, look, there they are now." he pointed to the screen.

Somewhere else...

Punk was headed out, when Kelly ran into him.

"Oh, hey, Kelly." he greeted.

"Hi, Punk!" she replied with a smile. "Listen, about last week when you saved me..."

"Oh, really, Kel, it was no biggie. I wasn't just gonna sit there and watch Orton and his goons terrorize you like that." he replied.

"Well, it was really sweet of you to rescue me like that. Say, um, if you're not doing anything later, you wanna go somewhere later on?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Maria glanced at Jeff to see his expression, and he raised an eyebrow. To prevent him from seeing anything else, Maria cried, "Oh, no! Where is it?"

"What?" asked Jeff.

"My ring! My favorite butterfly ring! It's gone!" she cried frantically.

Jeff looked around. "I don't see it anywhere."

"Jeff, you gotta help me find it! It's my very favorite ring in the world and if anything happens to it, I-I'll be devastated!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, calm down, Ria, I'll help you look for it. Let's look this way." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm, well, luckily, I have nothing else to do tonight." Punk told Kelly, while she gazed up at him and placed her hands on his chest. "Have anything in mind?"

She smiled. "Maybe." she replied. After that, they leaned in and before they knew it, they shared a kiss. After they broke away, they looked into each other's eyes before wrapping themselves in a more intense kiss, while he held her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Meanwhile, Maria sped back to see that the scene was finished, and 'found' her ring.

"Ria, are you sure you lost it?" Jeff asked, joining her.

"Oh, yay! Look, Jeff, I found it! It was right under the bench the whole time." she smiled, slipping the ring back on.

Jeff looked back at the screen to see that it was over. "...And I missed everything." he announced.

"Sorry, Jeff. I just got worried about my ring." she said apologetically.

He smiled. "Ah, it's no problem." he replied, wrapping one arm around her. "Hey, I gotta go and shower up. Tell Punk and Kelly that I'll see them in about 15 minutes, ok?"

"Sure thing!" she smiled while he headed off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Punk and Kelly headed off to a secluded place to chat after their staged kiss...

"...Whoa." Punk uttered, surprised. "That kiss was more than I expected."

"Yeah, I know. Y-You didn't have to hold me so tight like that, y'know." she replied.

"Well, you didn't have to pull me down like you did, either." he replied. "All it had to be was a 3 second kiss, not something amazing like what just happened-" he stopped, realizing what he just said.

"Amazing? It was only incredible-" she stopped, gazing into Punk's eyes while he gazed back into hers. Then, without realizing it, the two leaned in and shared another incredible kiss. But before they could go any further, he turned around and whipped open a closet door and led her inside. There, he went on to send kisses down the crook of her neck, while she managed to say, "Punk...we can't do this."

He breathlessly stopped for a second and replied, "We can't." Then, she moved back to his lips, ran her hands underneath his shirt, and ran them down his chest. He lifted up one of her legs and held her body closer to his, while she moaned in approval. Before they could get any further, she broke away. "Punk, I'm engaged, we can't do this." she pleaded.

He sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." he agreed, while they fixed themselves up. "Let's just get outta here, all right?"

"Yeah. God, I hope that Jeff never saw what happened on camera." she said, worried. "He'll never forgive me for this."

"This stays between us, Kel. I promise I won't tell anyone." he said, knuckle punching her again.

"Thanks." she mustered up a smile. "I-I gotta go."

While he watched her walk off, though, he couldn't help but to want more from her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jeff was waiting by the back door for Kelly, wondering what was taking her so long...<p>

"Hi, Enigma!" Maria greeted.

"Hey, Red. Where you headed?" he asked.

"Candy, Eve, and I are heading to Carvel for some ice cream. You wanna come with us?" she asked.

"I'd love to, but Kelly and I kinda have plans tonight." he replied. "Sorry."

She was a little upset on the inside, but shook it off and said, "Aw, it's cool. I'll bring you back a cookie dough flavored ice cream instead!"

"Aww, how'd you know that I loved cookie dough?" he asked.

"I didn't, I just guessed!" she exclaimed.

After they laughed, they didn't see when Kelly approached them. "Ok, Jeff, I'm ready. Oh, hey, Maria." she greeted.

"Hey, Kelly." she greeted back with a weak smile.

"Kels, what took you, babe? I was waiting for like, 10 minutes." Jeff said.

"Oh, uh, I just had to help somebody with something. So, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep. See you later, Ria." he said, giving her a hug while he headed off with his fiancee.

"Yeah, later." she said meekly, still suspicious of Kelly.

* * *

><p>A little later on, Maria, Candice, and Eve were all chatting at Carvel...<p>

"Girls, I'm really starting to think that Kelly's bad news." she announced.

"And speaking of, Candy and I saw the kiss between her and Punk." Eve announced.

"Really? How was it?" she asked. "See, I didn't see it cause I was preventing Jeff from seeing it."

"The old ring trick?" asked Candice.

"Yeah. Now tell me what happened!" she exclaimed.

"Well, the first kiss was short and sweet, but then they just went all out! They were all over each other so much that they had to cut to commercial." Eve replied.

"Oh, my God. Thank God Jeff never saw that." Maria replied.

"You know, come to think of it, that kiss looked awfully unscripted. It was kind of like...they WANTED to kiss each other." Candy pointed out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Maria replied. "And to add to that, Jeff was waiting for Kelly to join him for like, 10 minutes! Any reason it would take her this long to reach back to him?"

"...Maybe she liked the kiss so much that she ran into Punk again and they..." began Eve.

"No! She-they couldnt've!" Maria cried. "God, I hope not."

"Yeah, she probably didn't! She should have the decency to remember that she's engaged to the love of your life!" Candy exclaimed.

She blushed. "Yeah, I think Jeff is the love of my life. But I'm just afraid that Kelly'll hurt him so bad that there'd be no way for me to help him." she said hopelessly.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel...<p>

"Amazing as always, Jeffro." Kelly smiled, lacing her fingers with his while they were still in bed.

"Hey, well, I try. You were pretty damned good yourself, you know." he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks."

"So, now that we're alone, you sure you don't want me to know what was going on between you and Punk during that scene from earlier?" he asked.

She froze. "...Did you see it anyway?" she asked, terrified.

"Some of it." he replied. "I saw up to the part where you were asking him to go somewhere with you..."

"Jeff, seriously, it was only a friendly gesture which was only staged. Nothing horrible or anything like that, ok?" she asked.

"Ok, ok. Kel, why are you acting all on edge like this? I only asked you a question." he said.

She turned around to face him. "Jeff, you trust me, don't you?"

"What are you talking about, of course I do!" he exclaimed.

"Then believe what I say, please. Now let's forget about everything and just get back to us, ok?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled. "Let's." he agreed, positioning himself over her while the two continued making out. Then, she gasped once she felt him enter her again, and ran her hands down his muscular back. While his actions increased, she moaned louder and louder, before flashbacks of her and Punk in the storage closet came back. "...Punk..." she closed her eyes and whispered his name, without Jeff hearing her.

Later that night, the two were asleep, until Kelly heard her phone vibrating. Making sure that she didn't wake up Jeff, she opened her phone to find a text message from Punk saying, _"Hey how R U?"_

She replied, _"Ok I guess. U?"_

He replied, _"Same here. Hey Jeff doesn't know about earlier right?"_

She replied, _"No, the guilt's eating me alive, but I didn't say anything. Actually, i couldn't stop thinking about our kiss from earlier...and you."_

He replied, _"I can't stop thinking about you, either. Well, it's late, better let u get 2 sleep."_

She replied, _"Yeah, U 2. C U 2morrow."_

He finished, _"C ya. *sends flower* "_

Blushing, she put away her phone and snuggled back in Jeff's arms while she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Kelly woke up around 11:00 am, to find Jeff placing a tray in front of her. "Well, morning, beautiful!" he greeted, giving her a kiss.

"Morning, sexy! How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Around 9 ish. Anyways, I didn't want you to lift a finger, so I made you breakfast." he replied.

She smiled. "Aww, sweetie, you made all my favorites! Thank you!" she exclaimed, kissing him again.

"You're welcome. So, any plans for today?" he asked.

"I was thinking later we do some more planning for the wedding, like what I'm wearing, the bridesmaids, what you're wearing..." she began.

"Whoa, hold on. You're choosing what I get to wear to my own wedding?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, I have to! See, what if what you pick and what I pick don't go together? What we're wearing is one of the most important parts of the wedding." she explained.

"But, I kinda wanted us to look different. It'd be cool." he replied.

"Please, sweetie, just hear me out, ok? Trust me, with my ideas, this wedding'll be totally perfect. And that's what we both want in the end, right?" she asked.

He mustered a smile. "True." he agreed, kissing her again. "I gotta head downstairs for a little while, so if you need me you know where I am."

"Ok, sweetie! I love you!" she exclaimed.

"Love you, too!" he called back, heading out.

After he did, she checked her phone again for any new text messages from Punk.

She said, _"Hey, Punk, u there?"_

After a few seconds, he replied, _"Hey, Kels. Just woke up. How about u?"_

_"Sure did. So, how u doing?" _she asked.

_"All right. I had a dream about u, u know."_

_"Really? I kinda dreamt about u, 2." _

_"Did it involve us in some kind of sexual fantasy? We were just at it, doing whatever we wanted anywhere we wanted?"_ he asked.

_"Yeah, and in some sick way, I never wanted it to end."_

_"Me neither."_

_"But as much as I can't stop thinking about u, I'm in love with Jeff, and I'm still going to marry him, so what's going on between us has to end." _she replied.

_"I agree. But hey, if you need a friend just to talk to, my door's always open (aka rm 268) K?"_

_"K, thanks. C ya later. :)" _ she finished, still thinking about his room number.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Maria, Candice, and Eve were all chatting over coffee...<p>

"Ugh, why did you girls have to wake me up so early? You know I hate that." Maria groaned, burying her head in her arms.

"Drink your frappachino and Maria will be happy and bubbly again." Eve replied. "Besides, we have to get up early for the early bird sale at Ferguson's! 75% off all items, isn't that great?"

"I guess we better get going before Eve here explodes." Candice chuckled.

"Yeah, you girls warm up the rental car or something and I'll join ya in a minute." Maria mumbled.

"Well, HURRY!" Eve shouted while Candice had to drag her away.

Soon after that, Jeff's voice from behind perked her up. "Y'know, coffee tables aren't really for sleeping. You could strain your neck and get whiplash or something." he smiled.

She laughed. "Good morning to you too, Enigma." she replied. "Eve's totally freaking out about this sale down at the mall and she wants Candy and I there with her."

"Ah, girl stuff, I see." he agreed, taking a coffee.

"Yep. So, how you doing?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Kelly and I are still kinda arguing over wedding plans, though." he replied. "She tells me that she wants to choose mostly everything, including what I have to wear."

"What? But it's your wedding, too. Shouldn't you get to decide what you want to wear?" asked Maria.

"That's what I was saying. But Kelly's so sure that she can handle everything, and I trust her." he replied.

"Jeff, it's not fair to you, though. This is just as much your wedding as it is hers, and you deserve some say into it!" she exclaimed.

"Ria, calm down, it's all right, really. As long as Kelly's happy, that's all that matters to me." he replied.

"Will you be happy in the end?" she asked, while he raised an eyebrow.

"Kelly's going to be my wife in a few months, of course I'll be happy."

"You don't seem like it to me." she replied. "That spark I've always noticed in your eyes has been missing for the past few days and I'm worried."

"Maria, listen to me, I'm happier than I've ever been before and I'm going to marry her." he said seriously. "Are-are you jealous or something?"

She blushed. "I-I..maybe I am, Jeff, ok? Look, I gotta get going." she said in a rush, heading off while he looked shocked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kelly made sure that nobody was around and found room 268, where Punk opened the door, surprised to see her.<p>

"Oh, hey, Kel. Come in." he replied.

"Thanks. I just felt like talking to someone and just thought that I should take you up on your offer." she replied.

"Sure. So, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"This storyline that we're in at work. I was thinking that we ask Creative to change things around."

"What? How come?" he asked.

"Cause! We can't hide all this from Jeff forever, you know. Eventually, he's gonna find out about all this." she said seriously.

"But the important thing's that he doesn't know. Kelly, like I said earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about you and you can't deny that you feel the same about me, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I guess when we kissed for the first time, I really felt something there. I don't know what it was, but I sorta wanted more of it."

"Same with me." he agreed. "Kels, I really care about you. I always have."

"I really care about you, too, Punk, but I don't know if we can continue doing this behind his back." she replied.

"You decided to come to my room, and you know that you want this as much as I do. Nobody has to know anything." he replied, leaning closer to her. She leaned closer to him, and before they knew it, they were passionately making out again. They broke apart for a second before crashing into another kiss. While they did, he began pulling up her shirt, while she undid his. Before they could reach the bed, someone knocked on the door, and the two froze.

_"Hey, Punk, it's me. Can I come in?"_ asked Jeff.

"Uh, yeah, man, give me a minute!" he called back, fixing himself up.

"Where do I hide?" Kelly whispered.

"I dunno, just hide in the closet or something, hurry!" he whispered back. After she was hidden, he looked back one last time before letting Jeff in. "Hey, man, how's it going?" he asked casually.

"Ok, I guess. But I think Maria's mad at me." he sighed.

"Oh? What'd she do this time?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, it's just that I was telling her about my wedding plans with Kelly, and for some reason, Ria doesn't think that I'll be happy after I marry her. Why she'd say that, I have no idea." he explained, while in the closet, Kelly looked surprised.

"Ah, it's probably cause Maria's jealous, that's all." Punk replied.

"I asked her if she was jealous and she kind of admitted that she was and then stormed off. After that, I didn't even know what to think." replied Jeff.

"Dude, listen. You proposed to Kelly, she said yes, and everything should be smooth sailing from there, trust me." he said.

"Thanks, man. I just wish she'd be as supportive as you." he replied.

But before anyone else could say anything, the piles of things in the closet were trapping Kelly, and the door flew open while she, along with the piles of things fell to the floor.

"Kelly?" Jeff asked, shocked. "What are you doing in Punk's closet?"

Shocked, she looked back at Punk while he looked back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, um, I just came down here to go over our next script with Punk, that's all." she replied, getting up.

"...So why were you in his closet?" he asked.

"I just asked her to find something in there for me. You find it anywhere, Kel?" asked Punk.

"Nope. You must've misplaced it somewhere." she replied with a light chuckle.

"Well, ok then." Jeff said with a shrug. "Kel, I'll be heading out, so uh, call me later, ok?"

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Sure will. I love you." she told him.

"I love you, too." he replied, kissing her in return.

After he headed off, she sighed heavily and turned back to Punk.

"Nice save, Kel." he told her.

"Yeah, you, too." she replied, sitting next to him on the bed. "See, Punk, we can't keep doing this. No matter how I feel about you, I still love Jeff more than anyone."

"I understand. And hey, I feel rotten keeping all this from him. But you gotta admit, what we were about to do felt pretty right, don't cha think?" he asked.

"It did." she agreed, looking into his eyes and placing a hand on his chest. After that, they leaned in for another kiss before she got up and continued, "But I don't want any of this to ruin our friendship, either." she said before heading out next.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the gang was about to head to the next arena that they were scheduled to be in...<p>

In their hotel room, Kelly was packing the rest of her things until Jeff arrived, with one hand behind his back.

"Oh, hey, sweetie!" she greeted. "Whatcha got behind your back?"

"Oh, just a little 'I love you' present for my beautiful fiancee." he smiled, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww! How sweet are you?" she exclaimed, giving him a passionate kiss. "You know, I love how you just give me presents for no reason whatsoever. You're just like the most amazing person that I've ever met and I cannot wait to make you my husband."

"Hey, an angel like you deserves the best." he replied. "So, you ready to go?"

Thinking about Punk again, she nodded. "Yep. Should be another crazy night at work."

* * *

><p>Later, at the arena...<p>

"Hey, you guys." Punk greeted to the two. "Kelly, just wanted to tell ya that we have a mixed tag match tonight."

"Oh, really? Against Randy and Michelle?" she asked.

"Nope against...wow. Jeff and Maria." he replied, in shock, looking over the schedule again.

"Really?" Jeff asked, also surprised.

"Hey, I heard my name, what's going on?" asked Maria, joining them.

"Our schedule says that Kelly and I have a mixed tag match with you and Jeff tonight." answered Punk.

"Wow, really?" she asked, lighting up. "That sounds cool!"

"Yeah, it does, but Ria and I don't have anything to do with your storyline. I assumed that you'd be fighting Orton and Michelle." Jeff replied.

"Hmm. Guess Creative wanted to change things up." he replied.

"Well, then I guess I better get changed, then." Maria said, heading off.

"Yeah, me, too. Later, baby." Jeff said, giving Kelly a kiss before heading off.

"Wow, well this is news." Punk announced once he and Kelly were alone.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd be fighting against my own fiancee." she agreed.

"But at least we get to be partners." he smiled, gazing into her sky blue eyes.

"Yeah..." she trailed off, getting lost in his chocolate-colored eyes.

While he combed a hand through her hair, he uttered, "You really are beautiful."

She smiled and took his hand. "Punk..." she sighed before the two leaned in and shared another passionate kiss. After they broke apart, she said, "Uh, I-I have to go and get changed, ok?"

"Yeah! Yeah, sure, I better go and do that, too. See you in 5." he replied, flashing her another smile before heading off.

Still blushing, she smiled back while she headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Maria exited her locker room with her ring attire, while she ran into Jeff.

"Uh, hey, Maria." he greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Jeff." she smiled back.

"So, after what happened earlier, are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Whaddya mean?" she asked.

"I asked if you were jealous of Kelly and I and you kinda admitted that you were before rushing off." he replied.

"Yeah, well, I shouldn'tve said anything." she replied. "A-are you mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you. I just wish you could be happy for Kelly and I, that's all." he replied.

"I'm just happy that you're happy. What I don't want is for Kelly to ever hurt you." Maria replied.

"Ria, what do you have against Kelly so bad that you don't want her and I to be together?" he demanded.

"Because she cheated on you once, didn't she?" she demanded back.

He was quiet.

"I remember how upset you were when she told you, and someone as sweet and amazing as you doesn't deserve being cheated on." she continued.

He gave her a sympathetic look and replied, "Maria, I really appreciate how you're looking after me, but Kelly's changed since then, and either way, she and I are still getting married."

She sighed heavily. "C'mon, Jeff, let's just get ready for our match." she replied, heading off while he was still surprised at her.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, it was time for the match to begin, and Killswitch Engage blasted from the stereos first. Punk came out with Kelly by his side, and the two shared a quick kiss before heading down the ramp and shaking hands with the crowd and headed into the ring. Soon after that, Endeverafter blasted from the stereos, while Jeff and Maria headed to the top of the ramp, and did Jeff's usual dance before the two headed down the ramp, shaking hands with the crowd and slid into the ring next.<p>

After that, the bell rung and it was time for the action to begin.

"Punk, let me go first." Kelly told him.

"All right. I know you can do it." he smiled.

She smiled back and stepped into the ring, while on the opposite side, Maria didn't like the way they were exchanging glances. "I'm in first." she said seriously, taking Jeff by surprise.

The girls circled each other before Maria got the upper hand and held Kelly in a tight headlock.

"Ow! Maria, ease it up a little, will ya?" Kelly demanded.

"Not until you stop what you're doing to Jeff." she replied back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded. "I'm not doing anything to him!"

"Yeah, not doing anything but cheating on him again!" she argued.

Kelly reversed the move and threw a punch across her face. "I'm not cheating on him. Punk and I are only together for the storyline, and that's it." she replied, shoving her back.

Maria threw a punch across her face in retaliation and replied, "It's more than just the storyline, and you two really are seeing each other behind his back, aren't ya?" Then, Kelly glared at her before she backed away and tagged in Punk. Maria backed away and tagged in Jeff.

"Ria, are you feeling all right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she replied. "Just kick his ass for me, ok?"

He shrugged and entered the ring while he and Punk were set up to fight next.

"Dude, what's up with the girls here?" Punk asked, holding him in a half nelson.

"No idea." he replied, confused.

After a little while, the match was nearing the end. Punk was down and Jeff climbed up the ringpost, setting up for the Swanton Bomb. But before he could do anything, Kelly approached him and grabbed his leg so that he couldn't finish Punk off.

"Kelly, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"It's part of the script!" she said sharply, before Maria stopped her by shoving her into the ringpost.

"Ria!" Jeff cried, shocked at what she did.

"C'mon, Jeff, finish him off!" she cried, while Kelly was still down.

When he turned around, though, he stood up and leaped off, but Punk rolled out of the way just in time for Jeff to take the punishment instead. While he was down, Punk took the opportunity to lift him over his shoulders and performed the GTS on him, finally pinning him down for the 3 count. After that, Kelly managed to leap into the ring to celebrate her victory with Punk, and the two shared another passionate kiss before hugging each other. While this was happening, Jeff was too dazed to see what was going on, while Maria glared at the two who were celebrating.

* * *

><p>Backstage...<p>

"Kel, how's your head feeling?" Jeff asked, holding an ice pack to her head.

"A little sore. I know I'm gonna have a killer headache in the morning, though." she replied, glaring at Maria.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I gotta go and get changed." she muttered, heading off.

"What the hell's her problem?" asked Punk.

"I should go and talk to her." Jeff replied, giving Kelly a kiss. "You sure you're all right?" he asked.

"With you here, I'm better than I've ever felt." she smiled.

Meanwhile, a pissed off Maria stormed to her locker room where Jeff stopped her. "Well, Maria, I bet that you're happy now, aren't you?" he asked.

She whipped around.

"You know, Kelly really could've gotten hurt because of what you did." he continued.

"Jeff, in this business, people get shoved into steel ringposts all the time and they're a little sore for a couple of days, but they end up totally fine." she replied certainly.

"I know that, Maria, I've been here longer than you have! But that's not the point! You did that to her on purpose, didn't you?" he asked.

"She was trying to keep us from winning, so all I did was get her away from you so that you could finish off Punk." she replied.

"In other words, you did do it on purpose." he said.

"Well, I can't help it, Jeff, she's being totally unfair to you! Choosing how your own wedding's supposed to go, being unfaithful to you at one point, and probably still is!" she exclaimed.

"Maria, stop it, will ya?" he demanded.

"No! Ever since this whole storyline's began between her and Punk, things between them are getting worse and worse." she continued.

"Maria-" he began.

"Jeff, that one scene that they never wanted you to see, was the scene where they had to kiss! Yeah, KISS!" she continued, while he looked on in shock. "And that kiss looked more unscripted than you'd think. Those two are getting closer and closer to one another, and all they're trying to do is hide all of it from you. So do you really want to marry a traitorous slut like Kelly after all this? After she's cheating on you with one of your best friends?"

"Maria, I said, stop!" Jeff cried angrily. "I know that you're jealous of us, but you have no right to tell me all these lies about my fiancee!"

"Lies? Jeff, it's the truth!" she cried.

"No, I-I don't believe you. Maria, if you think you can do all these things to her without a problem, you're wrong. I thought you were my best friend." he said, his green eyes piercing into hers.

"And I thought you were mine." she replied back.

"So, *sigh* maybe...maybe you shouldn't come to the wedding then." he told her, hurting him as much as it was hurting her.

With tears forming in her eyes, she replied, "Maybe I shouldn't. All that's gonna end up happening is Kelly breaking your heart and I don't want to be there to see you get hurt." she finished, storming into her locker room and slamming the door behind her, while he shook his head in surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile...

Punk was still holding the ice pack to Kelly's head after the two got changed.

"How's your head now?" he asked.

"Better, thanks for taking care of me." she smiled.

"No problem. So, uh, in the ring, what were you and Maria arguing about?" he asked.

"She knows about...our affair." she said quietly.

"What?" he demanded. "How?"

"She suspected that something was going on between us after our first kiss on camera." she replied.

"And I know what a chatterbox she is. She's gonna end up telling the whole locker room." Punk cried.

"What if she tells Jeff?" Kelly asked, suddenly worried.

"Hmm. If she did, maybe he didn't believe her. I mean, that's a possibility, right?" he asked.

"Yeah! So anyways, my head really does feel a lot better now because of you." she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad to be of service." he replied, smiling back. After that, the two leaned in for another passionate kiss, while things between them were really heating up. "Punk..." she gasped while he kissed the sensitive areas of her neck. "Not here."

"Yeah. C'mon, let's get back to the hotel." he said, taking her hand.

She looked back to make sure that nobody was looking, and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Ok, just a warning, here's where the M rating factor comes in. You have been warned. ;)<em>**

Soon after that, the two were still furiously making out while Punk closed and locked the door from behind him. She practically ripped off his shirt before sending trails of kisses down his toned chest and abs. After that, he quickly managed to slip off her shirt and then she leaped herself onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist before he backed themselves into the wall. They slid down, and found themselves on the floor, while he quickly began undoing his jeans and Kelly used her heels to help slide them off. Then, he sent a trail of kisses up her midsection before reaching the valley between her breasts. He pulled her up so that he could remove her bra, and tossed it to the side. Seeing what was in front of him, he gazed at her before taking each one into his mouth, while she roamed her hands down his back and moaned in anticipation. Soon after that, the two managed to remove all of their clothes and ended up back in the bed. They continued making out while they rolled around on the bed, and he went on to kiss all the places that drove her crazy, before she did the same to him. Then, he gazed at her before he could enter her.

"I want this, Punk." she pleaded. "I really want this."

"I want this, too." he replied, kissing her before he entered her. She gasped in surprise before she lazily ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair. "...Punk!" she cried. As he increased his pace, her nails raked down his back as her moans eventually turned into screams, "Yes, Punk, right there, OHHH!" she cried. Soon after that, she grabbed onto his waist and gazed up at him while he gazed back down at her, and a few minutes later, they screamed each other's names in ecstasy once they reached their climaxes.

After they came back down to reality, Kelly looked mortified, realizing that she had just cheated on Jeff in the worst possible way.

"Hey, Kel? You ok?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. She faced him and replied, "What have we done, CM?"

He sighed heavily. "We just screwed your fiancee and my best friend in the lowest way possible." he replied.

"I know." she replied. "I feel so horrible. Jeff's proposed to me, wants to share his life with mine, and how do I repay him? By sleeping with one of his best friends? And the terrible part of it is, what you and I just did, it felt so right."

"It did, I know. Kelly, to tell you the truth, I've had feelings for you for a couple of years, actually." he said.

"You have?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but obviously I couldn't tell you." he chuckled. "I honestly never thought that we'd ever end up in bed together."

"Me neither." she agreed. "I just don't understand how I can't stay away from you."

After that, he gazed back at her before they shared another kiss. "What time is it?" she asked.

"11:45." he replied.

"We just up and left the arena and I never got to tell Jeff where I was going. He's probably worried sick about me." she replied.

"Just tell him that you had to head to the store for something." Punk replied.

"For over an hour?" she cried.

"There was traffic and the store was packed." he finished.

"I guess I don't have any other choice. Look, Punk, thanks for tonight, but I really have to get back to Jeff." she said, heading into the shower, leaving him staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, Kelly crept into hers and Jeff's hotel room, where he stirred awake. "Kelly!" he exclaimed, leaping up. "It's almost midnight, what the hell happened to you?"<p>

"I'm sorry to scare you like that, babe!" she exclaimed, changing into her Pj's.

"Well, you left the arena without telling me, so I was afraid that something happened to you." he replied.

"Sweetie, I had to rush out to grab something from the store for us. I didn't tell you where I was going because I wanted to keep it as a surprise." she explained, climbing into bed with him. "The place was totally packed, not to mention all the traffic out there."

"Oh, all right. So where is it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The thing that you went out for?"

"Oh, when I got there, turns out that it was sold out. I'l ltry again another day." she replied with a light chuckle.

"Ok." he said, unsure. "Kel, are you sure you're ok?"

"Jeffro, I'm the happiest that I've ever been. Now let's go back to sleep, ok?" she asked, kissing him.

"All right. I love you, Kel."

"I love you too." she replied, the thought of Punk not leaving her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day...

Kelly woke up around 11:30 again, when Jeff smiled and gave her a kiss. "Morning, beautiful." he greeted.

"Hey, sexy." she said groggily. "Eh, what time is it?"

"Almost a quarter to 12." he replied, fixing his hair. "With the time you came in last night, I knew you'd be knocked out for a while."

"Yeah." she agreed. "Jeffro, you're not mad at me about that, are you?"

"Hmm...I was a little worried, but no, I'm not mad." he replied.

She smiled back. "You are too sweet. Come here and kiss me." she replied.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss. While she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, she had a flashback of Punk kissing her the night before. Hearing her phone vibrate, she broke away. "Oh, damn it. Sorry, sweetie, I gotta take this." she said.

She looked on her phone to find a text from Punk saying, _"Kels, I've been thinking about U all night and I can't take it anymore. I think I'm falling in love with u."_

Shocked, she couldn't reply and put the phone away. "Uh, baby, I'm gonna head to the shower, and I'll be out in a few, ok?" she said quickly, giving him a kiss before she headed off.

"Yeah, sure." he said, surprised that she had to leave so fast. Then, he was curious to see what was on her phone, and read the text from Punk before his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell is this?" he demanded darkly.

A few minutes later, Kelly arrived back to a disturbed Jeff. "Ok, sweetie, I'm-sweetie? You ok?"

He showed her the text on her phone. "Why didn't you tell me about this, Kel?" he asked, strangely calm.

"Wh-What?" she asked, turning pale.

"This message from Punk. He says that he's falling in love with you." he replied.

"I-I didn't tell you because I was shocked about it, too. I didn't know what to say. Please, Jeff, don't be mad at-" she pleaded before he stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, babe, calm down. None of this is your fault." he said gently.

"Huh?" she asked, shocked.

"I don't know what the hell's provoked him into saying something like this, but I think I need to have a word with him." he replied, heading out.

"Jeff, wait, don't do anything crazy!" she cried, following him.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, he knocked on Punk's door, and Punk was shocked to see the two of them there. "Uh, hey, you guys, what's going on?"<p>

"Well, uh, I just happened to come across Kelly's phone and I found this message from you saying that you were falling in love with her?" he asked.

He was speechless for a moment.

"Have anything to say, dude? Why would you tell her something like this KNOWING that she's engaged to me, huh?" he demanded.

He sighed. "I have nothing to hide anymore. Since Kelly and I've been spending so much time together from the storyline, I really do have feelings for her." he admitted while Jeff looked shocked and Kelly looked defeated. "Now I know that you're my best friend and I'm sorry, but I love her."

Then, Jeff nodded for a second before swinging a hard punch across Punk's face.

"Jeff!" Kelly cried.

"Let this be a warning to you. Stay the hell away from my fiancee." he told him, while Punk held the side of his face. "Let's go, Kelly."

While he led her away, she gave Punk a sympathetic look while Punk gazed back at her.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kelly was off looking for Punk, until she found him looking out from the balcony...<p>

"CM." she said.

"Kels." he replied, taking her hands.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Never better."

"Listen, I never thought that Jeff would see the message, I swear." she told him.

"Hey, I believe you." he replied.

"So is what you said true? You're really falling in love with me?" she asked.

"If I had the balls to tell your fiancee, then you know it's true." he smiled.

"Well, if I had the chance to text you back, I would've said that I'm falling in love with you, too." she replied with a smile, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him while they shared another few passionate kisses. "But you have to know that I love Jeff, too." she interrupted.

"I know that you love him and I understand that, but I just can't keep my feelings for you all bottled up." he said sincerely, caressing her cheek. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, Kel."

She smiled at him before the two crashed into another intoxicating kiss, but what they didn't know was that Eve and Candice happened to stumble across the room and secretly saw the two making out.

"I KNEW it!" Eve whispered. "Maria was right, Kelly IS cheating on Jeff!"

"C'mon, Eve, we have to tell her." Candy said, leading her away.

"Wait, Candy, I want to give em a piece of my mind first." Eve replied.

Then, while Punk and Kelly were headed out of their room, they were surprised to find the girls there.

"Uh, what's going on here?" asked Punk. "Any reason why you two are standing outside my door?"

"We know what's happening between you two." announced Candice.

"What?" they asked.

"Yeah, we were just in the neighborhood and happened to see you two all over each other again. Or is this another part of the storyline?" asked Eve.

"Look, you two need to mind your own business!" cried Kelly.

"No! We're glad we saw what we saw! Look, you two being together's ruined Jeff and Maria's friendship for one thing, since the poor guy doesn't believe a word that she's told him about you two, and basically, Kelly, you're being a cheating whore, end of story." she replied.

"Shut up!" Kelly cried, about to attack her, when Punk held her back.

"Girls, did you just come here to expose us or something?" he demanded.

"Maybe. Now that we've got solid evidence against you two, we could just tell Jeff what's going on." replied Candice.

"He didn't believe Maria, what the hell makes you think that he'll believe either of you?" Kelly demanded.

"If he hears this from more than 1 person, he'll get the message." replied Eve. "C'mon, Candy, let's leave these two to go screw each other on the first flat surface that they can find."

While they headed off, Kelly shot them a look before Punk replied, "Never mind them, Kel. They're just trying to scare you."

"Yeah. If Jeff didn't believe Maria, he won't believe what her best friends say, either." she agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

So for the next couple of months, Jeff never believed a word that everyone was saying about Punk and Kelly, while he still defended her, he was still at odds with Punk, while he and Kelly were still sleeping around behind his back, and Jeff's friendship with Maria was still strained, as the two hardly had the courage to speak to one another. One day...

At another hotel, Punk busted into Kelly and Jeff's room carrying Kelly in his arms, while they intensely continued to make out. After they locked the door, they threw themselves on the bed, while Kelly quickly undid her shirt. After Punk removed his, they went on to remove each other's jeans while they made themselves more comfortable on the bed. He moved his body so that it was on top of hers, and she moaned once she felt the bulge in his shorts pressed against her center. "Ohh, Punk, I want you to screw me so bad..." she muttered, while he wrapped her in another insane kiss. "Kels, you are so irresistible." he managed to say, but before he could remove her bra, they heard a knock on the door. _"Kelly?"_ called Jeff.

The two froze while Kelly leaped up and tossed Punk's shirt and jeans in his arms.

"Great timing, dude." Punk muttered.

"Stop, ok, just go...hide behind the wall over there." she whispered.

Outside, Jeff was wondering why there wasn't a reply, and took out his keys.

"What are you standing there for, go!" Kelly cried, fixing herself up.

"Sorry, couldn't stop staring at how beautiful you looked." he replied, hiding behind the wall.

Once Jeff managed to get inside, he looked around to find nothing but a smiling Kelly. "Oh, hey, sweetie!" she exclaimed.

"Hey. Didn't you hear me knocking?" he asked.

"Oh no, sorry. I was in the back room blow drying my hair, so yeah." she chuckled nervously.

"Oh, well anyways, I found this thing at the realtor's, and you gotta check out the houses in here." he said, while she sat next to him.

"Ooh, is there a nice little deserted picket fenced house in there like I wanted?" she asked.

"I dunno. Haven't looked through all of it yet. So, you see any others in here that you like?" he asked.

"Hmm...wow, there's so many in here. Did you find any that you liked?" she asked.

"Uh...ooh, check out this one. 4 bedroom, 10,000 square feet, outdoor and indoor pool, an indoor gym, damn." he said, looking over it.

"Wow! Jeffro, this would be perfect for us!" she lit up, while behind the wall, Punk (who was fully dressed now) smirked and rolled his eyes. "Whoa, but look at that price."

"Yeah, I know. If you really want this one, we'll figure out a way to get it." he replied.

Kelly glanced down below and saw that Punk's necklace was on the ground, and used her foot to keep it out of Jeff's sight. "Sweetie, I really think that this house would be perfect for us. Let's-" she began, once his cell rang.

"Oh, hold on. Yeah?...Really?...You gotta be kidding me...all right, dude, I'm coming, god!" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Who was that?" Kelly asked with a laugh.

"Matt. He says that there's some kinda vodka drinking competition downstairs and they want me to be one of the judges." he replied.

"Sounds fun!" she exclaimed.

"It's only gonna end up in a huge fight where the cops'll be involved. I'd ask to take you with me, but I better leave you up here to be safe." he replied, giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jeffro. Be careful down there and stay away from the cops!" she called. After he headed off, she joined Punk from the other side.

"Wow, really, a vodka drinking contest. I see why he didn't want to go, I don't blame him. Thank God I hid back here." he said, making Kelly laugh while they shared another kiss.

"But seriously, Punk, something's been bothering me for months." she said.

"Yeah?"

"It's the fact that we've been doing this for months, and at times, I feel that Jeff knows that something's wrong. He doesn't say anything, but I can just tell it in his eyes. CM, at some point, I have to tell him." she continued. "I mean, he's already pissed at you."

"I know, but if you tell him, you know how much you're risking here?" he asked.

"I know. Our future would be ruined, he'd hate me for life, and I'd lose someone who meant the world to me." she replied, beginning to cry. "I love him so much."

"Kel, come here." he said, wrapping an arm around her while she leaned on his shoulder. "It's your decision whether to tell him or not. But no matter what, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks." she replied, giving him another kiss. After that, the passion intensified in their kiss, before he began removing her shirt and the two made themselves more comfortable. From the other side of the hotel, Maria was in her room listening to her ipod and was drawing some more sketches of her and Jeff. Once she glanced out the window, she managed to catch Punk and Kelly totally at it again, their hands roaming all over each other. After that, she shook her head and closed her shades. "Jeff, why won't you believe me?" she asked sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few days later, though, things would change from bad to worse...

"I still cannot believe what happened during that vodka drinking contest." Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know! Half the roster got arrested, people were throwing up everywhere, now I'm glad that I wasn't there." Kelly replied, lying down in his embrace. "And thank goodness that you never got in trouble."

"Yeah, once the cops arrived, Matt and I fled the scene and locked ourselves in the closet before anyone could find us." he said while she laughed. "Anyways, babe, now that that's over, let's just get back to us and the fact that we're getting married in a few weeks."

"Oh, I know! And I can't wait!" she exclaimed, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"And Punk was definitely going to be invited, but after that stunt he pulled, I don't want a damn thing to do with him anymore." he continued, while Kelly nervously bit her bottom lip. "Jeff, maybe that's a little harsh. Banning him from the wedding's a little extreme." she replied.

"Kelly, are you serious? The guy, who was supposed to be one of my best buds, tries to hide it from me that he's in love with you! There's no way in hell I'll forgive him for that!" he cried.

"Well, Maria didn't help very much, either!" Kelly cried. "She nearly knocked me unconscious ON PURPOSE during that match, so I don't want her to show up at the wedding, either."

This time, Jeff began thinking about Maria and remembered the fight they had before they stopped talking to one another. "...Was it really on purpose, though?" he asked quietly.

She turned around to look at him. "Of course she did it on purpose!"

"Maybe it was a part of the script, though. Or maybe it was a spur of the moment kind of thing and she didn't realize what she was doing until the last minute." he replied.

"Jeff, why the hell are you making excuses for her? I was the one she attacked, so that makes it her fault!" she argued.

"Well, why are you making excuses for Punk?" he asked back, while she looked down. "...Never mind. Look, we can't be arguing at a time like this."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I blew up at you like that." she smiled.

"I'm sorry, too." he replied, before wrapping her in a passionate kiss. Then, Kelly's cell rang. "Every time!" she cried. "Excuse me. Hello?"

_"It's me, Kel. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the only solution to this whole affair is just for me to leave town. For good."_ Punk said on the other line, leaving Kelly in shock.

"Kel? Who was that?" asked Jeff.

"Oh! Uh, it's Mickie! She just wants me to come over to her room to show me something." she replied. "Be back in a few, ok?"

"Sure thing, beautiful." he replied, giving her a kiss. When they kissed this time, though, he pictured Maria kissing him instead, and came off as surprised.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, Kelly went to Punk's room to get some answers out of him...<p>

"CM, what do you mean that you're leaving town?" demanded Kelly.

He whipped around. "Hey. Listen, I love you, Kelly, I really do, but my main concern's that you're happy. With me out of the picture, this affair'll finally be over, you won't have to tell Jeff anything, and the two of you can get married without any regrets." he replied.

"But...where would you go? We tour all over the place, you know that. We could just run into one another somewhere." she replied.

"Maybe. But I'll go somewhere where neither of you could ever find me." he replied.

She could feel herself tearing up, but said, "If you leave, though, what about your career? What about all your friends? What...what about me? You'll be sacrificing all that you've earned just to keep me happy?"

"Yeah. I've had a great career, what friends do I even have left other than you since everyone knows about our affair, and I'm just doing this all for you. And Jeff. I want you two to be happy together." he replied, while tears ran down her face. "Hey, hey, don't cry." he said, wiping her tears away. "Don't you think this is the right thing to do?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's the only way that Jeff'll never know about any of this." she agreed. "But, will I ever see you again? Will we ever keep in contact?"

"It's best if we didn't." he replied, while more tears ran down her face. "Hey, forget about me. You have a fiancee waiting back for you, so enjoy your life with him, all right?"

She smiled. "I will. I'm really going to miss you, CM."

"I'll miss you, too." he replied, while the two shared a hug, and she kissed him on the cheek. When she was about to leave, he took her hand. She whipped around and gazed at him, while his eyes said that he desperately wanted her. "One last time?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

She looked into his eyes again, before the two shared a passionate kiss. After that, their hands roamed all over one another, pulling at each other's clothes and trying to remove everything in sight. Kelly ripped off his shirt, Punk slid off her jeans, she removed his jeans, and he swifty removed her shirt, before making themselves comfy on the bed.

Meanwhile, Jeff headed to Punk's room to have a word with him, not knowing that his fiancee was already in there...

He opened the door, but couldn't find anyone. "Punk?" he asked. Then, he approached the back of the room where there was a second door. He approached it, hearing strange sounds from the other side. _"Ohh, yeah, babe...right there...Ahhh!"_

His features twisting in confusion, he quietly opened the door so that nobody would notice him, and then his jaw nearly dropped when he saw his fiancee straddling Punk from on top.

"Oh, Kelly, I love you." Punk sighed, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close to him. "Punk...I love you, too. I love you so much." she sighed before she began making out with him. Meanwhile, a heartbroken Jeff couldn't take his eyes off of them, but was beginning to feel sick at the same time. After that, he sighed and nodded, heading back off to get the image out of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile, Kelly kept on riding Punk, grabbing onto his shoulders while her eyes rolled back, but felt that something wasn't right. She whipped around, but nobody was at the door.

"Kel? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I..nothing. I just thought I heard something." she shook it off, turning back to Punk. "Now, where were we?" she asked, before Punk laid her down before positioning himself over her.

Soon after their lovemaking was finished, Kelly lied in Punk's arms while he held her tightly.

"You gotta admit that was pretty amazing for our last time, huh?" he asked.

She chuckled. "It was. But Punk, did it seem like somebody was watching us the whole time?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No. All I saw was you." he replied.

"Hmm. Guess I'm just imagining things. So, um, are you sure you don't want my number after you leave?" she asked. "It'd still be nice to keep in contact with you."

"I told you, Kel, in order for this affair to be over and done with, we have to cut off all contact with one another." he replied.

"Even just as friends?" she pleaded.

"Even just as friends." he replied. "I hate it, too. But it's for the best."

"Well, either way, there's always a place in my heart for you, CM." she said, lacing her fingers with his.

"And there's always a place for you in mine, Kels." he replied, kissing her hand. "Well, I better let you get back to Jeff."

While they put their clothes back on, she asked, "CM, if you refuse to keep in contact with me, then please, just remember me, ok? Because I'll never forget you."

"Of course I'll remember you." he replied.

"I mean it. But don't let me stop you from finding someone else out there. Y'know, someone who'll love you, someone who you can settle down with, ok?" she continued.

"Kels, you don't have to worry about me, really. Just hear me out here. Promise me that you and Jeff'll get married with no problem, you'll live a nice happy life together, and just take care of each other. I know it sounds corny, but do it for me." he replied, meeting her gaze with his.

A tear ran down her face. "I will. I love you, CM." she said sincerely, before sharing one last kiss with him.

"I love you too, Kelly." he replied, combing back a strand of her hair.

They stood in each other's embrace for a few more seconds, until she sighed and headed off, leaving him heartbroken, too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a distraught Jeff mindlessly arrived back to his and Kelly's hotel room, wandering around the place. He chuckled to himself for a second before throwing himself on the bed. "Heh. So this is how it's gonna be, Kel? All right. I'll fix you. I'll fix you and that son of a bitch you were banging." he said scornfully, turning on the TV, hatching up a plan to call out Kelly and Punk at the same time. Soon after that, Kelly arrived back to the room to join him. "Hey, sweetie!" she exclaimed. He put on a fake smile and replied, "Hey, Kel. How was things with Mickie?"<p>

"Mickie? Oh! Right, we just had some girl-on-girl talk. So, did you head anywhere?" she asked.

"Just took a little walk outside, and uh, I got you a surprise." he replied.

"Really? Sweetie, we're getting married in a couple of weeks, you've given me everything that you could possibly give me, what else could there be?" she asked.

"Just this." he replied, handing her a small black box.

She smiled at him before opening it to find a beautiful aquamarine colored heart necklace. "Oh..Jeffro! It's beautiful!" she gasped happily. "Sweetie, thank you so much!"

"It's no problem." he replied, giving her a kiss. "Here, let me put it on ya." After he did, the two looked at her in the mirror. "There's my beautiful fiancee."

Tears formed in her eyes. "You are truly amazing, Jeffro." she replied. "God, I can't wait till we get married."

"Me neither, Kel, me neither." he mustered a smile. "Hey, tomorrow at around 12, I want you to go wait for me at the next arena we'll be in. Say, my locker room, maybe."

"Uh, why? What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"It's another part of my surprise for you." he replied.

"But-"

"Baby, don't question it, just be there, ok? Believe me, it'll be a day that you'll never forget." he replied, kissing her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few errands to run and I'll be back to join you, ok?"

"For the surprise? Sure! Come back soon, babe." she replied, still a little confused.

* * *

><p>A while later, Punk was at the airport waiting for his flight, where Jeff managed to find him...<p>

"Hey, Punk?" he called.

Surprised to see him, he whipped around and replied, "Jeff? What are you doing here?"

"I uh, heard that you're leaving."

"Yeah."

"How come? I mean, you have a great career, great friends, why would you want to leave all that behind?" he asked.

"It's complicated, and I thought you were pissed at me." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I be pissed?" he smirked.

"Well, uh, I said that I loved Kelly and you clocked me in the face and threatened for me to stay away from her, that ring a bell?" he asked.

"Oh, right, you tried to steal my fiancee away from me." he nodded.

"Look, dude, my flight's gonna be here any minute, what's going on?" Punk demanded.

"I came here to ask you to stay." replied Jeff.

"...What?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I talked to officials into getting you back your contract, so you still have a job with the rest of us." he continued.

"I-I don't get it. Is this some kind of prank you're pulling on me?" he asked.

"No, I'm serious, man, you really should stay here. In fact, I want you to stay so that we could make a compromise and hopefully become friends again." he replied. "Is that cool with you?"

Still confused, he slowly nodded. "Sure."

"Awesome. Now, c'mon, let's get a refund for that plane ticket and we can head back to the hotel." Jeff finished, leading him away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Confrontation**

The next day, everyone headed to the newest arena that they were scheduled to be in, while Kelly was waiting in Jeff's locker room like she was told...

She wandered around, waiting for her fiancee when Punk came inside next.

She gasped. "Oh my God, CM!" she exclaimed, rushing to wrap him in a hug.

"Hey, Kels." he greeted, surprised to see her, too.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were leaving." she said.

"I thought so, too, but Jeff was the one who asked me to stay. He even got my job here back." he replied.

"Really? That's great, but I thought he was mad at you."

"That's what I was thinking, but instead he asked me to meet him here where we could work things out and be friends again. I'm guessing he asked you here, too." he said.

"Yeah, he told me to meet him here for my surprise, but I'm still really confused." she replied. "But listen to me. Even though you're staying, all we can be is friends. No more sleeping around, ok?"

He nodded. "I agree. We're just lucky that Jeff's never caught us." he replied.

Right after he said that, Jeff casually swung open the door, saw the two breaking away from their hug, and smiled. "Well, well, well, isn't this a cozy scene?" he asked.

"Hey, sweetie." Kelly smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, Jeff." greeted Punk.

"Hi, guys." he said calmly, but the way he forcefully slammed the door made them jump. "I'm glad that you came. Remember that surprise I told you about, Kel?"

"Yeah?" she asked, confused.

"Well, it's not a gift, and it's not really a good surprise, either." he replied.

Their expressions grew concerned.

"Jeff, are you feeling all right?" Kelly asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

"Oh, Kelly. Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he replied. "I really love you, you know that?"

She nodded.

"Heh heh. Hey, either of you want a drink?" he asked, slipping out a small bottle of vodka from the inside of his jacket. "I got it from the vodka drinking contest."

"No." replied Kelly.

"Jeff, you know I don't drink." Punk said seriously.

"Yeah, of course you don't." Jeff replied, taking another gulp of the stuff. "You really don't know what you're missing out on, dude. This stuff, it takes the edge off of ya. Makes you forget about all the troubles of life, you know?"

"No, I don't know." he replied.

"I never understood that about you, Punk. It's like, you don't like having a good time. You don't drink, you hardly ever go out to nightclubs, all you do is sit around drinking your Pepsi, what a life." he went on, while the two continued wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"Dude, clearly, you're drunk right now, so maybe you should sit down somewhere and-" began Punk.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" he shouted, causing him to step back.

"Jeff, what is wrong with you?" demanded Kelly. "C'mon, let me help you. You really are out of it right now."

"No, Kels, don't you be a saint to me all of a sudden!" he exclaimed.

"What? Look, this isn't the Jeff that I know and love!" she cried.

"How ironic. Seems to me that you're not the Kelly that I've known and loved, either." he replied, glaring at her while her features twisted in confusion.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked.

"The real Kelly would've never went behind my back and banged my best friend." he replied, while the two grew speechless.

"Jeff, where-where are you getting this from?" cried Kelly.

"Oh, do you think I'm a moron?" he demanded. "Nobody had to tell me, I saw all the damned evidence myself."

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked.

"Ok, let me break it down for you and refresh your memory. Yesterday evening, around 7:00 pm, I decided to head to your room to maybe reconsider uninviting you to the wedding. But hey, who knew I'd find the shock of my life when I turn around the corner and hear Kelly here moaning your name and riding ya?" he asked, while Punk looked down and tears formed in Kelly's eyes.

"How much of that did you see?" she uttered.

"Enough to make me realize how much of a whoring little slut you really are." he replied, facing her.

"Jeff, cut it out! Don't speak to her like that!" cried Punk.

"Hey, you, you just shut your damn mouth, I'll get back to you in a second." Jeff said, pointing a finger at him before turning back to Kelly. "Kels, when I saw what I saw in there, I never felt more betrayed, heartbroken, or sick in my whole entire life."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" she cried.

"Oh, don't you 'sweetie' me ever again! And don't even try to apologize, cause it's not gonna work." he replied.

"But I AM sorry, Jeff, I don't know how or why it happened, but it just did! And now it's over! It'll never happen again!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DAMN IT!" he shouted, while she recoiled back.

"And to think that I trusted the two of you. Especially you, Punk. When you told me about this storyline with her, and about how much time you were going to be spending with her, I trusted the HELL outta you and this is what you do?" he demanded, facing him.  
>"Please, Jeff, just quit while you're ahead before you say something that you're gonna regret." Punk replied.<p>

"Oh, regret? Do you two even know the meaning of that word?" he cried.

"Jeff, you really are drunk right now, so just give me the bottle and-" interrupted Kelly.

"Oh, you want the bottle, yeah, here you go." he said quickly, forcefully throwing the bottle (nearly hitting them) where it crashed against a wall. "Now that I've got your attention again, let me get back to you, Kel. Let me get back to what I was saying about trust. See, we've been together for about 3,4 years. Last year, you cheated on me with what, 5 guys?" he asked.

"No, it was a one night stand, and it was only 2." she replied shakily.

"Oh, 2! That makes it okay!" he cried sarcastically.

"I was drunk at the time, Jeff, that's how it happened!" she cried.

"Hey, I'm drunk right now, but do you see me sleeping with 10 women?" he asked, while she tearfully looked back at him. "Look, at least back then you had the guts to admit it to me about what you did. This time, though? How long were you planning to keep this a secret from me?"

"Hey, hey, Kelly didn't want this to happen in the first place, but I was the one who pressured her into going through with the affair." announced Punk. "So don't yell at her!"

"Whoa, whoa, affair? As in more than once?" he demanded.

The two were silent.

"How long have you two been fucking each other behind my back, huh?" he asked.

Silence.

"TELL ME!" he screamed.

"It started after we had that kissing scene on the show. Like 4 months ago." admitted Kelly.

Jeff looked stunned. "4 months? Oh, wow. Wow. You know, Kelly, what freaks me out the most is the fact that you sleep with him, and like 5 minutes later, you sleep with me. You have your lips all over his, and you have the fucking decency to kiss me afterwards? You're a sick, twisted self righteous little-"

"JEFF!" Punk cried. "She's already upset as it is, leave her alone!"

He turned to face him. "Look, pal. Stop defending her, all right? She's to blame for all this just as much as you are." he replied. "And don't neither of you think that I'M the bad guy here, because truthfully, I'm the victim. Kelly, for the past 4 years, I've worked my ass off just to make you happy. I made the horrible decision to forgive your infidelities the first time around for what? Just to get cheated on again?"

"Jeff, all you're doing is pointing out the bad sides of me! Did you forget all the good times we had together?" she cried.

"Shut up! That is a lie. All those good times we had, they were just times that you set up to get me to trust you again. Just to set me up for the day that you'd do this to me." he replied. "Look, I hate yelling at you, hell, I was raised to respect women, and I do and I always will. I'd never cheat on you, Kelly, because the difference between us is that I actually respected you." he continued while she began crying again.

"I respect you too, Jeff-" she cried.

"Oh, no, you don't. If you really respected me, if you really LOVED me, you never would've cheated on me in the first place." he cut her off.

"I DO love you, Jeff-" she uttered, crying.

"Cut the crap." he stopped her. "Now it's your turn, Punk. What the hell kind of a friend are you to say that you've fallen in love with my fiancee?"

"It's just how it is, Jeff, we've spent so much time together, and I have feelings for her." he admitted.

"You're proud of that, aren't ya? Yeah, I guess that old saying, 'Good guys finish last' is true. So, uh, you guys have anything else to get off of your chests? Anything?"

Silence.

"Fine, then I'll keep going, cause I'm not nearly finished yet. I should've dumped your ass a long time ago, Kel. Now that I know you for what you really are." he told her, while another sob escaped her.

Before he could continue, someone knocked on the door. _"Hey, it's Eve!"_ she called.

"No, Jeff, please don't answer it. She's gonna tell everybody about this." Kelly pleaded.

Jeff had a triumphant smirk on his face and headed to answer the door anyway. "Eve!" he greeted with a smile. "Hey, what brings you here?"

She looked around at how frozen in place Kelly and Punk seemed to be before saying, "Uh, I was just gonna invite you guys to Candice's birthday party later on tonight!"

"Oh, great, I'll totally be there, Eve. Candy's one of my best friends and I wouldn't miss it for the world. But, uh, I'm pretty certain that Kelly and Punk here won't make it since they'll probably be screwing each other in his hotel room, then my hotel room, and maybe if they're feeling up to it, maybe they'll do it in your room, too, Eve." Jeff replied.

"Aw, come on, Jeff, you're being ridiculous!" Punk cried, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Thanks for the warning." she replied.

"No problem." he replied.

"Well, see ya later. YO, CANDY, JEFF'S FINALLY HAVING IT OUT WITH PUNK AND KELLY, AND THEY'RE GETTING THEIR ASSES FRIED, HAHA!" Eve screamed from a distance, while Jeff slammed the door. "Well, at least the whole place'll know what you two are really about." he concluded.

"Jeff, you're really enjoying yourself right now, aren't ya?" Kelly demanded, tears streaming down her face. "Punk and I made a few mistakes and you gotta throw us under the bus like this?"

"Look, I can say whatever the hell I want to say to the two of you! All this bashing really feels good on my part! This is kinda liberating for me! Besides, I might as well treat you two the same way that you've both treated me. Like a fool!" he cried.

"Well, you know what, if Maria hadn't opened her big mouth to the whole damned place-" began Kelly.

"SHUT UP!" Jeff screamed, startling her. He approached her so that they were a couple of inches apart. "Don't you DARE even mention Maria. Because of you and him, you tricked me into not believing her, when she was telling me the truth the whole time. I lost my best friend, someone really important to me and she'll probably never speak to me again all because of you, you traitorous, deceitful little bitch." he said, while she couldn't believe that he was talking to her this way.

"DAMN IT, Jeff, I said stop speaking to her that way!" Punk cried.

"Defend her all you want, cause I don't give a damn anymore. You know, you two actually belong together. You can't keep your hands off of each other like two dogs in heat." he continued, while Punk grew furious and was about to attack him.

"That's it." he cried, before Jeff shoved him back.

"If you lay your goddamn hands on me..." Jeff began through clenched teeth.

"Jeff, why are you doing this to us? We're supposed to be getting married soon, remember?" Kelly demanded.

"No, we're not." he replied quickly.

"Wh-WHAT?" she cried.

"Heh. Do you REALLY expect me to marry you after you sleep with him while you're engaged to me?" he demanded.

"We can work things out, please just don't do this." she replied.

"It's too late to cry to me now. Give me the ring." he said.

"NO! Jeff, this is my engagement ring!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I used my $3,000 to pay for it. Now either you give me the ring or I take the finger." he smiled evily.

About to break down, she slid off her ring while he snatched it from her. While she tried her hardest not to cry in front of him, he gazed at her and met her gaze with his. "I really thought you had changed, Kel. I thought that you were the one who I was going to spend the rest of my life with, but I was wrong. I want your stuff outta my room by tonight, and I never want to see your lying, whoring self ever again. I loved you, Kel, I really did." he said, getting misty eyed. After that, he glared at the two of them before heading out. "And by the way, you can keep the necklace, since that's the last reminder of me you'll ever have."

After he slammed the door from behind him, Kelly trembled before she completely broke down in tears.

"Kelly.." Punk cried.

"No, no, just leave me alone!" she sobbed.

"No, I'm not leaving you anywhere! Come here." he replied, tightly wrapping her in a hug while she sobbed in his chest.

**_AN: I loved making this chapter. ;) Review, please!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A little later, Maria was at the nearest bar, drinking away her sorrows when she didn't realize that Jeff was there, too...

He took the seat next to hers and told the bartender, "Can I have a few shots of Vodka, please?"

Then, Maria glanced at him before looking back down at her drink.  
>"Say it." he told her.<p>

"What?" she asked, turning to him.

"Say that you told me so. Say that I was wrong and you were right. Tell me how much of a fool I was." he replied.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ria, I walked in on Kelly and Punk screwing each other in his room." he replied.

She gasped before wrapping him in a hug. "Enigma..." she said, while he tightly hugged her back.

"I can't believe she'd do this to me." he said, tears streaming down his face.

"It's over now, Jeff, it's over. I'm here." she replied soothingly, still hugging him.

"Heh. I told myself I wasn't gonna cry over this." he chuckled, while she wiped away his tears.

"It's ok to cry, you have emotions, so show them when you need to." Maria replied.

"Maria, I feel like such a jerk from the other day. You were trying to warn me about Kelly and I practically called you a liar. All you were doing was looking out for me and I totally blew you off. I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

She smiled. "It's ok." she replied. "I'm just sorry that you had to find out this way."

"Me, too." he agreed.

"So, you mind telling me what exactly happened? Or if you don't, it's all right."

"No, I need to get this off my chest. Basically, I just finished chewing the two of them out for all that they did, like admitting that the affair was happening for the last 4 months..."

She gasped.

"And if I hadn't walked in on them, they never would've told me anything." he continued. "I'd still be totally oblivious to their lies. I really trusted them and they stab me in the back."

She took his hand. "You didn't know, Jeffro, it's not your fault." she replied, while she laced her fingers with his.

"I deserve it for not realizing any of this earlier. Kelly usually gets all edgey whenever Punk's around, she comes back home at late hours of the night, she's been more distant from me, it's like I don't even know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong! They're the ones who are wrong. You're handsome, sweet, thoughtful, amazing, and you're real, something that any girl would die for. And if Kelly doesn't understand that, then she never deserved to meet you in the first place." Maria replied seriously.

"Wow, Ria, that was powerful." he chuckled. "Thanks."

"No prob. By the way, it's really nice to see your super cute smile again." she smiled.

"Aw, well, I try." he chuckled.

Then, the two noticed that they were still holding hands.

"I actually really like this." he announced.

"Me, too!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Ria, I've wanted to ask you why you're here in the first place. I mean, I never would've pictured you in a bar." he said.

"Well, our fight was so long ago, and I just really missed you." she replied. "I missed you so much that I kinda fell into a depression."

"Oh, Maria." he said, combing through her hair. "If you were feeling depressed, you should've came to me. I know we weren't speaking, but that didn't mean that I stopped caring about you."

She blushed. "I never stopped caring about you, either. And now that you're here again and we're cool, I've been meaning to tell you something that I wanted to tell you months ago."

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded. "Ok, Jeff, I love you." she admitted. "I've always loved you and I can't stop dreaming about you and even the whole locker room thinks that you and I should be together instead! I really want you, Jeff, and nobody else'll ever get their hands on you but me! So come here!" she cried quickly before pulling him down for a wildly passionate kiss. Jeff was taken by surprise for a moment, but began to really enjoy the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, intensifying it. After a few seconds, they finally broke away, breathing heavily. "How was that?" she asked.

He couldn't stop gazing at her. "Amazing." he replied, his chest heaving up and down. "Maria, is-is it ok to have just gotten off of a breakup and admit that I love you, too?"

She lit up. "You do?" she asked. "But what about Kelly?"

"She's nothing to me. She's been faithless and you've been there for me through everything. Sometimes when I've kissed Kelly, I've seen you instead. I would've told you this sooner if I haven't been involved with her." he admitted.

"Oh Jeff-wait, this isn't the vodka talking, right?" she asked.

"No, it's how I really feel about you." he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After that, they shared another intense kiss, before the two smiled and had the same idea.

"Uh, here's a tip." Jeff said, leaving the money on the counter while he and Maria held hands and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Once again, here's where the M rating kicks in. Just wanted to warn ya. :)<em>**

Soon after that, the two arrived to Maria's room, where they locked the door and quickly began removing each other's clothes.

Jeff swiftly removed his shirt, and seeing his toned chest and abs turned her on even more. Then, she quickly removed her shirt, exposing her dark blue laced bra. After that, he wrapped her in another passionate kiss while she leaped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he lied her down on the bed. Next, he slid off her jeans and sent a trail of kisses up her legs before playfully tickling her feet, making her laugh. "Hehe, stop it!" she exclaimed. "No." he chuckled, reaching up to kiss her again, while she ran her hands through his partly blue dyed hair. Then, she used her heels to slide off his jeans, before he positioned himself over her. She let out a moan once she felt the huge bulge in his shorts pressed against her center, and he lowered her bra straps to send trails of sweet kisses down her neck and shoulders. After that, Maria lifted herself up so that Jeff could unhook her bra, and tossed it aside before gazing at her round breasts. "Wow..." he uttered.

"Go ahead. I won't bite." she smiled, arching her back so that he could get full access to her chest. After that, he roamed his tongue around each one, causing her to moan his name. Eventually, the two managed to remove whatever else they were wearing, while the lovers rolled around under the sheets, trying to get a taste of the other's mouth. Maria gently bit the rim of his ear before sending sweet trails of kisses down his neck, chest, and his abs. After they smiled at one another, he returned the favor by showering her with kisses down the valley between her breasts down to her midsection. Soon after that, Jeff began sending Maria to another world once he found his place between her legs and took her aroused jewel into his mouth, causing her to moan his name more loudly. His actions changed from loving and gentle to more passionate and forceful, driving her over the edge and causing her to scream his name in pure ecstasy. After that, he positioned himself over her while the two smiled at each other again and shared another kiss. "Maria..." he sighed, combing a strand of hair out of her face. "Jeff..." she sighed back, caressing his face. Then, she cried out once he entered her, shocked at how large his length was. He lowered himself over her while she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel every inch of him. He began thrusting at a slow pace so that she could get used to his size, but once her screams got louder and louder, he moved even quicker and more forcefully. She raked her nails down his back, moaning his name and not believing that this was actually happening. "Jeff! Ohhh, this is incredible!" she cried out. Soon after that, the two were reaching their breaking points, and their hearts raced, their bodies crashed, her toes curled, and her eyes rolled back while they alternately moaned each other's names. "JEFF!" she cried, reaching her climax. "RIA!" he cried, reaching his.

* * *

><p>After that, the two were still in disbelief while she rested in his arms and he refused to let her go.<p>

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" asked Jeff.

She giggled. "Have I told you lately that I loved you, too?" she asked back before the two shared another mesmerizing kiss.

"That really was amazing, though. I mean, you actually made me feel like a totally different person for a while." he replied, lacing his fingers with hers.

"That's the point, Jeff. I wanted to make you feel as amazing as you really are." she replied, running her hand over his tattooed arm. "Enigma, I want to be the girl for you that Kelly never was. I'll always be by your side, I'll always love you, and I'd never cheat on you with anybody. I promise."

He smiled. "You're too amazing, Maria. And just for the record, I promise to treat you like the Queen that you are, 24/7, 365. And I'd be totally faithful to you in return, cause who'd be insane enough to cheat on an incredible woman like you?"

"Dummies." she replied while they both laughed. "So, Jeff, is it too early to call you my boyfriend?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I already assumed that you were my girl." he smiled, while they shared a passionate kiss. "Hey, what time do you have?"

"Um, 3:45, why?" she asked.

"I just remembered. While I was telling off Kelly and Punk, Eve came in and invited us to Candice's birthday party." he said.

"Oh, yeah, today IS her birthday!" she realized. "Did she say what time it starts?"

"Around 7:00 ish, I think. Which gives us about 4 hours to do whatever we want." he smirked. "You up for round 2?"

She smiled back. "Damn right I am!" she laughed while the two huddled under the sheets again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few hours later, everyone arrived at Candice's birthday party at the nearest nightclub in town (everyone including Punk and Kelly). How would things go down?

There were tons of cars already lined outside, but Jeff and Maria arrived by use of his motorcycle instead.

"WOOHOO!" Maria exclaimed, taking off her helmet once they parked. "Wow, motorcycles are fun!"

"Aren't they? And I didn't even realize that they had rentals." Jeff replied with a smile, taking off his. "Wow, it's a full house here."

"Well, we all know how popular Candy is. C'mon!" she exclaimed, while they held hands and headed inside.

"Jeff, Ria, glad you could make it!" Candice exclaimed while they shared hugs.

"Happy B-day, Candy!" exclaimed Maria.

"Yeah, and you still look young and beautiful." added Jeff.

"Aww, you guys! Hey, you're holding hands. Are you two..." she began.

He smiled and she nodded. "Uh huh!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, that's great!" she exclaimed. "Just makes my birthday even better!"

"So where do we put your gifts?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, I've got help for that. Yo, Dave?" she called, once Dave Batista arrived with a bow tie around his neck. "Yes, ma'am?" he asked, while the two stifled their laughter.

"You know where the gifts go." Candy replied, while he groaned and headed off.

"If anyone takes pictures of this, I'll kill em." he mumbled.

Jeff smirked and hid his camera phone. "Oops." he replied while the girls laughed.

"Anyways, thanks for the gifts, you guys." she told them.

"Hey, persons and peoples all alike!" Eve exclaimed. "Hey, Ria, Jeff, you're-"

"Holding hands, which indicates that we're indeed a couple now." Maria finished.

"What she said." he agreed.

"Aww, guys, that's great!" she exclaimed.

"This party's going great! All my friends are here, you two are together, I don't think that anything else could possibly go wrong!" exclaimed Candice.

Then, the music stopped and everyone grew silent once Punk and Kelly entered the place.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Maria demanded.

"Shouldn't they be rutting like farm animals in a darkened basement somewhere?" asked Jeff.

Maria laughed.

"I knew we shouldnt've showed up." Punk said, seeing everyone glare at them.

"Well, we have as much right to be here as everyone else." Kelly replied.

Then, Candice approached them. "What are you two doing at my party?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Everyone was invited, so we wanted to come." replied Kelly. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is. I invited my friends. You two hurt two of my best friends by sleeping around, so neither of you should be here." she replied.

"Uh, you want I should throw these two out?" asked Dave.

"Dude, you don't intimidate me!" Punk exclaimed. "I can just GTS your ass to-"

He was cut off when Dave held him up by the collar with little breathing space between them. "You wanna finish that sentence?" he demanded.

"Uh..." he began.

"Hey, Dave, let him down." Jeff announced.

After he did, Punk just glared at him. "Oh, are you doing this to degrade Kelly and I again?" he asked, while the whole place watched the confrontation.

"No, I don't want to start any scene. I think the two of you've suffered enough for one day." he replied with a smirk. "Besides, I've finally found true happiness for myself *takes Maria's hand* and uh, I just wish the best for you guys. C'mon, Ria." he said, leading her away while Maria stuck her tongue out at the two before heading off with Jeff.

"They got together mighty fast." announced Kelly. "He-He doesn't even miss me. Then again, after what we did, why would he?"

"Hey, it was rough a few hours ago, but don't you at least feel better that he knows the truth?" asked Punk.

"At our expense. I've never seen him that angry at me before. It was like he was a totally different person." she replied.

"It's over now, Kel. Just forget all the horrible things he said to you, all right? And I understand that your engagement's been broken off, but whenever you find time to heal yourself, maybe if you don't hate me enough already, we could seriously get together without any regrets." he replied.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Kel, because of me, I destroyed your relationship with Jeff! I destroyed any chances of you two getting married and I'll always live with that."

"Well, there's no doubt I'll always be upset over that, but maybe the way things turned out now will be for the better. Jeff's happy with Maria, and I'm happy with you." she smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Really? That's nice to know." he smiled. "So, like, will you ever think about what your future with Jeff would've been like if I never came in the picture?"

"Yeah, I will. But let's not think of what could've been and just focus on now." she replied.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

"Wow, I'm getting tired!" exclaimed Maria. "How long have we been partying for?"

"Like 5 hours straight." replied Eve. "And guys, I'm so happy you two are together now and won't have to deal with that cheating skank anymore."

"Thanks, Eve." Jeff and Maria replied.

"I'm a little wiped out, too, though." agreed Jeff. "It was an awesome party, Candy, but we gotta get home and crash."

"No problem! Thanks for coming!" she exclaimed, giving them both hugs.

Then, Jeff glanced and Punk and Kelly and had a flashback of the two cheating on him again before snapping back to reality.

"Jeff? You ok?" asked Maria.

"You know what? I feel the need to break something of theirs." he announced, glancing at the two again.

"Like maybe their car?" Maria smiled.

"Totally. Let's go, babe!" he exclaimed, leading her out while Eve and Candy cheered for them.

* * *

><p>Outside, they found that Punk's car was parked in the back, where it was dark outside...<p>

"How perfect is this? It's dark out here, nobody can see us..." began Jeff.

"And we won't get caught." Maria finished, putting up her hood. "Put up your hood to cover yourself anyway."

"Oh, yeah." he replied, putting up his. "Oh, look, Ria! Look what I found!" he exclaimed, holding up a crowbar.

"Whoa, it's Crowbar!" she exclaimed in mock surprise. "And look, I have a pair of keys! And look, look! ..Razor blade..."

"Oh, babe, this is gonna be fun." he replied.

"Allow me to begin." she said, angrily keying the side of the car every which way. "Haha, THIS is for dumping me, Punk!"

Next, Jeff looked both ways to make sure that nobody was around when he forcefully swung the crowbar, nearly breaking off the rearview mirror. "THIS is for lying to me, Punk!" he cried. After that, Maria kicked out one of the windows. "THIS is for nearly breaking up me and Jeff, Kelly!" she cried. Then, Jeff used the crowbar to ram it through the driver's side window. "THIS is for sleeping with my ex-fiancee!, and THIS *breaks second window* is for hurting Maria in the past!" After that, Maria used the razor blade to slice through two of the side tires. "THIS is for calling me a liar!" she cried. Next, Jeff forcefully finished the car off by swinging the crowbar towards the back of the car, smashing both of the back lights. "And THIS is for cheating on me for 4 months!" he cried. Finally, the two stood back and admired their work. "Great work, Jeff." she smiled.

"Thanks, you, too." he agreed.

"Wait, one more thing." she replied, scribbling some more scratches on the car with the keys. "K, now I'm done. Now let's get the hell outta here before anyone catches us."

So he took her hand and the two sped off on their motorcycle together, right when Punk sped outside and saw the damage done to his car. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried, while Jeff and Maria laughed in triumph while they escaped the scene.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - The Happy Ending**

Months went by after everything that happened, and Maria and Jeff were still together, and Kelly, although still with Punk, still had feelings for Jeff, too. Only that day, though, she'd receive the shock of HER life...

"Punk, did Creative end this storyline with us or something, because we haven't shared screen time in months!" Kelly cried while they were at the next arena.

"Well I guess so. It lasted for nearly a year, so it's time to move on, I guess." he replied.

"We should go to them and tell them to bring us back together!" she exclaimed.

"Kel, it's too late, now." he replied, sipping his Pepsi.

"Why are you so nonchalant about this? Didn't you like all the screen time we shared? All the matches we were in together?" she asked.

"Sure I did, but you know these things can't last forever!" he exclaimed. "I'll be right back, I gotta get ready for my tag match with Mickie."

She looked shocked. "Mickie? As in my best friend Mickie?" she cried.

"Yeah, I think Creative wants me in a storyline with her. Anyways, I'll see you around." he replied, heading off to his locker room while she was left shocked.

Then, she turned around to find Candice, Eve, and Maria chatting together, and glared towards them.

"Ria, I'm so happy that you and Jeff have been together for nearly a year now!" exclaimed Candice.

"Technically, we've known each other for over 5 years, so it's really a lot longer." she smiled.

"So what do you think his surprise for you is?" asked Eve.

"I dunno, he just told me that it was a surprise that I'd never forget." she replied.

"He told me the exact same thing." Kelly replied. "Before he yelled at me and ended things forever. Who wants to bet that the same's going to happen to you?"

"Oh, shut up, Kelly!" snapped Eve.

"Yeah, the difference between me and you is that I actually love Jeff and wouldn't dream about cheating on him with anyone." Maria added. "As a matter of fact, he's been happier with me than he's even been with you, and I intend to treat him like the prince that he is."

Hearing all this, Jeff smiled and replied, "And I'd treat you like the princess that you are."

"Hey, Enigma!" she greeted, sharing a kiss with him.

"Uh, hi, Jeff." Kelly mustered up a smile.

He glanced at her. "Kelly."

"I uh, missed you. How you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing great, but why would you give a damn?" he asked.

"Jeff, even though I'm with Punk, I still care about you." she replied.

The girls rolled their eyes while Jeff replied, "Yeah, that sentence tells a lot. Anyways, I just figured that it's time for my surprise now."

Kelly saw the small black box in his hand and smiled. "Oh, Jeff, are you proposing to me again? Is the wedding still on?" she asked with hope.

He gave her a look. "In your dreams. I mean, there's still going to be a wedding, but not yours. I'm proposing to Maria." he replied, turning to her.

Kelly, Candy and Eve gasped in shock while Maria was speechless. "C-Come again?"

He smiled at her and got down on one knee while he took her hand. "Maria Kanellis, unlike some people whose name won't be mentioned *gestures towards Kelly*, you've been a true friend to me for over 5 years now. I've grown to love you as more than my best friend-actually, I've ALWAYS loved you as more than my best friend, and it'd mean the world to me if I could take you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked with hope in his emerald green eyes.

Tears ran down her face while she smiled and replied, "Oh, Jeff, how could I ever say no? Of course I'll marry you!"

He smiled and leaped up before the two wrapped each other in a tight hug and shared a passionate kiss, while Kelly looked shell shocked.

"Oh, you guys!-Congrats!" Eve and Candice exclaimed while the rest of the locker room (who had just happened to be in the area saw everything) cheered for them.

"Wait, wait, guys, I haven't even given her the ring yet!" Jeff exclaimed, opening the box to reveal a beautiful jade colored engagement ring.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful!" Maria exclaimed happily. "This looks like it could've cost like, $5,000, how'd you get it?"

"Easy. I returned Kelly's old engagement ring and used some of that cash to by a better one for you." he replied, while Kelly looked pissed and stormed off.

"Jeffro, I love you so much!" Maria exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too, Ria." he replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, this calls for a celebration. Let's head to the first nightclub we can find, and all drinks are on me!" announced Eve.

"WOOHOO!" everyone cheered, heading off.

"Wait, I can't afford drinks for ALL of you!" she called, chasing after them. "COME BACK, DAMMIT!"

**_AN: I love happy endings. :) Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and as always, please REVIEW! ~~ Dani_**


End file.
